Hidden stories
by GabyBlondie
Summary: When James and Lily died, little Harry Potter became famous. But what if there's a hidden side on this story? Little Bheatrice's side? Who is she? Read to find out. R&R


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does! Many of this chapter content belongs to her.**

**Hope you like it!**

-X-

Anyone who looked by the window on Privet Drive that night, would find curious that cat, standing in the very same position for hours. The animal just moved when a man appeared on the street.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.  
>His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.<br>He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered,

– I should have known. Fancy seeing you here, Professor. McGonagall.

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
>– How did you know it was me? – She asked.<p>

– I've never seen a cat so stiffly before.

– You'd be stiffly if you had spent the whole day on a wall. But the gossips I heard. What they're saying is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead.

Dumbledore nodded, looking sad. Minerva gasped, shocked.

– Lily and James… I can't believe… And that's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's children, Harry and Bheatrice. But, when he tried to kill Harry, his power broke.

Once again, the elder man nodded, and the professor looked shocked once again.

– We may never know why. – He said, before she could ask, and looked at his watch. – Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way.

– Yes. – Said Professor McGonagall. – And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places.

– I've come to bring the twins to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now.

– What? You mean _these_people? – The professor asked, pointing to number 4. – They can't live here, Albus! These people are the worst kind of people I've ever seen! They're going to be famous! At least, Harry is!

– That's why it's the best place for them. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! And poor little Bheatrice, living in the brother's shadow her whole life! Don't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?

– Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how are the kids getting here, Dumbledore? – She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding the kids underneath it.

– Hagrid's bringing them.

– You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?

– I would trust Hagrid with my life. – Said Dumbledore.

– I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place. But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

– Hagrid. – Said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. – At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?

– Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir. House was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. Bheatrice was already sleeping, and Harry fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the two bundles of blankets. The babies on each one were very similar. They both had jet-black, rebel hair. But the baby boy had a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

– Is that where… – Whispered Professor McGonagall.

– Yes. – Said Dumbledore. – He'll have that scar forever. And, unless I'm wrong, Bheatrice might have one too, in another part of her body.

Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid the twins gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundles; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
>– Well. – Said Dumbledore finally, – That's it. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.<p>

– Yeah. – Said Hagrid in a very muffled voice – I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir.

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
>Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. He could just see the bundles of blankets on the step of number four.<br>– Good luck, Harry; good luck, Bheatrice. – He murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

-X-

**So, that's it, guys! I hope you liked this crazy idea! Please review! Let me know what you thought of this story!**

** Xoxo,**

**Gaby**


End file.
